Woodkid
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo, Yuriy? ¿De dónde has sacado esa fuerza sobrehumana y qué son esas bestias que atormentan la ciudad de Orekhovo? Kai tendrá que encarar sus errores y darse cuenta de que hay cosas que no se curan con el tiempo. KaixYuriy/TysonxKai
1. I

**Notas iniciales: **Vaya, realmente es extraño escribir por aquí de nuevo ¡Han pasado tantos años!. Tenía ya mucho tiempo queriendo volver a publicar algo sobre ésta serie y pues, sé que hace tiempo quise subir mis viejos fics, pero lo pensé bien, y creo que realmente no vale la pena tratar de revivir historias que tuvieron su momento hace ya años. Es hora de empezar con algo nuevo. Advierto que mi estilo ha cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que escribí en éste fandom, he intentado madurar como persona en todos los ámbitos, espero y estar rindiendo un poco de frutos C: sin más, les dejo con la historia, les mando un abrazo y un agradecimiento por leer.

**Disclaimer: **La serie Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Takao Aoki, el siguiente escrito fue elaborado únicamente con motivos de entretenimiento y sin lucro.

* * *

**WOODKID**

**By Crista Ivanonv.**

**Capítulo I.**

"Escuchó a alguien murmurar en su oído, aunque podría ser tan sólo su imaginación danzando con las llamas, mientras que el abrazador fuego a su alrededor le provocaba un calor atroz. Se sentía mareado, casi inconsciente debido a la sofocación que le estaba cerrando cada vez más la garganta. Sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos, mientras que sentía que las cenizas se aglomeraban en sus pestañas, impidiéndole poder ver con claridad.

Lo último que pudo percibir a ciencia cierta fue cómo su beyblade se derretía lenta y dolorosamente en el piso, mientras que su oído era opacado por el sonido de la madera quebrándose. Su cabeza, dispersa y algo atontada debido al golpe que había sufrido, le impedía poder asimilar la atroz situación en la que se encontraba.

Diversas sombras se movían alrededor suyo en las llamas, como si fuesen fantasmas que bailasen a su alredor, demoníacos seres brincando y festejando en su siniestra fogata. Casi podía imaginarse sus cabellos fundiéndose con el color del fuego.

Sintió cómo una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla, símbolo de todo el horror que su cuerpo no podía expresar. El calor sofocante enrojecía su piel, mientras que en su cabeza palpitaba un fuerte dolor que casi lo hacía agonizar. Por unos segundos, casi pudo jurar que la sangre que le bajaba por la sien comenzaba a evaporarse debido al intenso calor.

— ¿Dónde están todos? — preguntó, apenas balbuceando, en tanto sentía que un cuerpo se cernía sobre él, estrujándolo entre sus brazos.

— No abras los ojos, todo terminará pronto, Yura…

Pudo ver que el rostro de la persona que le abrazaba sonreía muy ligeramente, reconfortándolo. Sabía que se encontraba en una esquina de aquella habitación, la cual ahora parecía arder como el mismo infierno. Las cosas a su alrededor caían en pedazos, mientras que las cenizas flotaban como si fuese una lluvia que brotaba del suelo. Pensaba en ellos, en si estarían bien, y verdaderamente moría por levantarse para correr a buscarlos, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

— ¿Dónde… están…? — susurró con debilidad, mientras sus ojos empezaban a nublarse. La oscuridad, a pesar de la cantidad de luz emitida por las llamas, le cubría rápidamente, sofocando los escasos momentos de lucidez que todavía le daba su cerebro.

Sus hermosos ojos azules pronto empezaban a perder la esperanza, mientras que el calor alrededor le quemaba la piel lentamente. La sentía roja, ardiendo como una fiebre en ebullición, una irónica crueldad, ya que el siempre fue considerado como el rey de los hielos. Sus hermosos cabellos se balancearon una vez más, mientras que su compañero apretaba su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Un sonido en el exterior le hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente, usando todas sus fuerzas para lograrlo. Un aullido. Un fuerte y bravo aullido brotó de entre las llamas, mientras sentía de pronto que su piel comenzaba a refrescarse poco a poco.

— _Lo prometí. Prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti…_

Fue lo que sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar, antes de que las sombras danzantes se aglomeraran alrededor de él, cerrándose sobre su cuerpo e inundándolo de una fría oscuridad."

• - • – •

El sonido del craquear del metro lo sacó un poco de su ensoñación, mientras veía a través de la ventana el parpadear de las tenues luces fuera del vagón. Miró a su alrededor, contemplando con un poco de asco cómo una gran rata se escabullía por el suelo hasta perderse en una de las cabinas más adelante. Suspiró algo incómodo, y no solamente por el descuidado transporte, sino por que apenas y podía soportar los sonoros ronquidos del vagabundo que dormía en los asientos delante de él. Se reclinó en su sitio, mientras sentía cómo una cabeza dormida caía sobre su hombro repentinamente.

Sus ojos carmesíes se cruzaron con la cabellera azulada de su compañero de equipo, quien dormía muy profundamente. El joven se dio el gusto de suspirar de nuevo, pero ahora más pesadamente. No entendía, Rusia tenía uno de los metros más bellos del mundo, ¿Cómo es que se habían trepado al vagón más feo de todo Moscú?... miró su reloj de muñeca, el cual marcaba exactamente las doce y media de la noche.

Vaya hora de tomar el metro, se reprochaba mientras se acomodaba su abrigo. Pero en fin, no podían haber hecho mucho, dado a que su avión llegó demasiado tarde desde Japón. Miró a su lado y vio que sus compañeros de equipo no se molestaban en ocultar el sueño que les invadía. Ray y Max sostenían sus maletas, mirando tan sólo por las ventanas del metro, desinteresados totalmente, mientras el Jefe tecleaba en su computadora con pereza, al parecer buscando mapas de la ciudad; Tyson en cambio, se recargaba en su hombro cómodamente, mientras el chico de ojos carmesíes debatía en si quitarlo o no…

Durante muchos meses, había rondado una pregunta en su cabeza referente a ese bicho molesto, preguntándose qué demonios significaba la extraña relación que ahora parecían mantener. Parpadeó rápidamente, mirando en la ventana de enfrente el reflejo de su propio rostro. Se quitó aquella idea de la cabeza y empujó suavemente al chico de su lado, logrando que entre sueños se recargase en el hombro de Max, dejando así finalmente libre el suyo.

Kai definitivamente estaba incómodo y algo irritado. No solamente por que estaba viajando a medianoche en un mugriento vagón de metro, sino por que además estaba de vuelta en su ciudad natal, un sitio al que no había querido regresar, y vaya que había logrado su cometido durante muchos años.

— Moscú… — Masculló el bicolor en voz baja, rememorando en su cansada cabeza todo el tiempo en el que había estado fuera de allí.

Metió el bolsillo en su saco para extraer de allí su cartera de cuero, buscando dentro de ella la maldita dirección en donde quedaba su hotel. Al abrirla, un arrugado y viejo papel fue lo primero que sobresalió de la billetera. Lo miró dubitativo, para después abrirlo despacio, como temiendo ver lo que contenía. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el que parecía ser el recorte de un diario de la capital rusa. Era apenas el fragmento de la primera plana, lo que le hacía recordar que claramente aquella noticia había causado una gran conmoción en toda la ciudad, y en todo el mundo por no decir menos. Miró rápidamente la fecha que venía en el encabezado de la columna, sin poder evitar que sus ojos temblasen un poco.

— 15 de Diciembre del 2004… — Leyó en un susurro, casi imperceptible.

Guardó nuevamente el papel con algo de recelo en su mirada. Ese papel ya tenía dos años en su billetera... no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese incidente. Se estiró un tanto cansado, para después escuchar claramente el timbre del metro, acompañado de una voz femenina que indicaba la estación en la que se estaban deteniendo.

Faltaban todavía dos estaciones más para llegar a Orekhovo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar un rato si no quería que le diera migraña. Se sujetó el puente de la nariz con un par de dedos, mientras que en la otra mano sostenía su cartera.

— ¡Ey! ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — Escuchó.

Kai podría irle diciendo adiós a la tranquilidad y hola a esa migraña. Su compañero de cabellos azabache se sentó junto a él, sonriéndole un poco. Si bien Ray no era una persona escandalosa como Max o Tyson, en esos momentos realmente no quería hablar. Ya le bastaba con haber tenido que ir hasta esa maldita ciudad como para entablar charlas con su compañero a esas horas de la noche y después de tan largo vuelo.

Al ver que el bicolor sólo le respondía con un resoplido, el joven chino se sentó, mirando algo divertido como la cabeza de su líder de equipo volvía a caer sobre el hombro de un cansado Kai. El dueño de Dranzer lanzó una mirada irritada hacia el chico de la gorra.

— Algo me dice que lo está haciendo a propósito. — Murmuró el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa, en tanto que el bicolor se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente, incapaz de ocultar un ligerísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas. — ¿Pasa algo Kai? Has estado demasiado serio desde que llegamos a Moscú.

El bicolor se limitó a mirarlo con un gesto aburrido, recalcando lo evidente. Ray alzó una ceja y le vio reprobatoriamente.

— Sí Kai, ya se que siempre has sido un sujeto de pocas palabras, pero esta vez creo que hay algo que realmente te inquieta…

El bicolor resopló, algo cabreado al darse cuenta de lo perspicaz que era el felino, aunque era natural que pudiese leer sus actitudes a esas alturas. Ya hacía seis años que se conocían, y todo ese tiempo en el que habían llevado una espontánea amistad, tarde o temprano había rendido sus frutos. Kai no había dejado de ser el gruñón malhumorado de siempre, según palabras de Tyson, pero definitivamente ya era mucho más abierto que hace tres años, cuando acabó el torneo de Beyblade en el que se enfrentaron a Brooklyn.

— … ¿Te sientes culpable, Kai? — Preguntó de nuevo el moreno al darse cuenta del frío silencio de su compañero, quien ahora inclusive se negaba a mirarle.

El silencio de Kai le otorgó la respuesta al pelinegro, quien suspiró cansadamente al darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Ray recordó el motivo por el cual estaban allí, en ese vagón rumbo a una de las principales zonas industriales de Moscú. Kai simplemente llegó al dojo de Tyson hace una semana, informándoles que partiría a Rusia en cuestión de días, pero como buenos amigos, o lacras entrometidas como les llamó el bicolor, decidieron ir todos juntos con él con el pretexto de que estando el siguiente torneo de Beyblade en puertas, debían permanecer como equipo.

Pero hasta ahora, el dueño de Dranzer jamás les había rebelado el motivo del viaje. Ray se aseguró de que el peliazul a lado de Kai realmente estuviese dormido, por lo que prosiguió con su cuestionamiento.

— Sé que… no es asunto mío Kai, y que siempre evitas hablar del tema pero, ¿Por qué, por qué después de todos estos años?

Preguntó con un poco de pesar en su voz, al tiempo que señalaba con la mirada la billetera de Kai, en la que una orilla de la vieja noticia sobresalía de los pliegues. El bicolor simplemente le respondió con una mirada cargada de frialdad, al tiempo que, notablemente enojado, se levantaba de su lugar y arrastraba su maleta hasta otra fila de asientos, alejándose por completo de su equipo.

— ¿Eh, qué, qué pasa?... — Preguntó un sobresaltado Tyson al ser quitado bruscamente del hombro de Kai. — ¿Qué ocurre viejo?

Le preguntó a su felino compañero, quien se limitó a quedarse callado, mirando con preocupación al bicolor que últimamente, parecía estar empezando a retraerse nuevamente en ese capullo que tanto les había costado a todos ellos sacarle. Kai, metido en sí mismo y tan sólo mirando el suelo del vagón, se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente lo estúpido que había sido por haber vuelto no solamente a esa ciudad, sino también a enfrentar su error.

— ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente… ser un cobarde y ya? — Se reprochó en voz baja, con los ojos temblorosos.

La culpa y el remordimiento no dejaban de azotarle una y otra vez, mientras pensaba muy dentro de sí en aquellos ojos azules que seguramente le mirarían con un reproche tan doloroso, que apenas y podría soportarlo. Era cuestión de esperar, y esperar…

La voz grabada de aquella mujer le despertó de su letargo, dándole a entender que finalmente habían llegado a Zuyevo. Con algo de pereza, se levantó de su asiento, arrastrando su maleta tras de sí, siendo seguido inmediatamente por todos sus compañeros un tanto alarmados por lo repentino de la bajada. El pelinegro vio con algo de culpabilidad cómo Kai se alejaba de todos a unos cuantos metros, inclusive de Tyson, con la clara intención de no mantener conversación con ninguno de ellos. Si tan sólo no le hubiese sacado en plática el terrible suceso de hacer un par de años, el bicolor no se habría puesto así. Sólo esperaba que, fuese lo que fuese que Kai quería hacer en Rusia, no le trajera problemas al bicolor… ni tampoco a su enamoradizo líder de equipo. El volver a Moscú no podía significar nada bueno.

— Me pregunto si él será la causa por la cual ha vuelto a Rusia… — Se preguntó a sí mismo el pelinegro, siguendo con la vista a su compañero de equipo, quien parecía de repente perderse entre el vació de aquel enorme subterráneo, tan sólo arrastrando tras de sí su bufanda y su maleta, como una penosa carga que debía llevar en sus hombros.

• - • – •

Se limitó a asomarse a través de aquel aparato transparente, mirándolo con poco interés. El frío vidrio del tubo parecía transpirar hielo gracias a la baja temperatura en la que se encontraba, agraciándose como si fuese una telaraña por toda la superficie. El líquido congelado formaba diminutos diamantes en la superficie de la compleja máquina, como queriendo imitar un espejo roto y fracasado. Sus ligeros pasos crujían sobre la nieve, tan sólo rompiendo el vasto silencio que habitaba en aquella construcción.

El joven se inclinó sobre restos de vidrio que estaban regados en el piso, mirando detenidamente su reflejo en ellos. Contempló aquel iris desnudo, como si éste quisiera jalarlo hacia un sórdido abismo.

Gracias a ello, pudo darse cuenta que los vendajes alrededor de su cabeza estaban empezando a empañarse en sangre de nuevo, por lo que se levantó tranquilamente del piso, tan sólo apretando con sus manos enguantadas aquellas vendas, haciendo presión en la herida que correspondía a su frente. Contempló una vez más a su alrededor, viendo aquella construcción que alguna vez fuese un laboratorio, totalmente cubierta de ruinas.

Su delgada silueta se paseó por el lugar, escudriñando con la vista todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquel abandonado cementerio de hierro. A pesar de que el hermoso joven había entrado en ese sitio a oscuras, la enorme Luna llena en lo alto iluminaba con fuerza el lugar.

Tubos de ensayo, pipetas rotas, vasijas, cableado y computadoras regadas por todos lados, junto con estantes caídos y libros destrozados tirados por el piso hacían del lugar un tétrico recuerdo. El ojo que tenía libre de vendas se posó en un ligero y suave copo de nieve que descendió desde el techo hasta el hombro de su saco negro, por lo que inevitablemente, dirigió su azul mirada hacia arriba.

Pudo ver que a través del enorme agujero del techo, unos copos más empezaban a caer gracias a lo que parecía ser una repentina nevada. Sin duda, el viejo edificio comunista estaba cayéndose a pedazos, si no es que ya llevaba así unos cuantos años. El joven caminó hacia lo que parecía ser la salida del laboratorio, dándose cuenta de que allí no había nada que le interesase.

Sólo fríos y duros recuerdos que, a esas alturas, ya no podían lastimarlo más.

Al dar unos pasos más, pudo sentir cómo debajo de sus botas crujía una lámina de metal. Dirigió su ojo descubierto hacia el suelo, leyendo con claridad lo que rezaba el oxidado letrero.

"**лабораторные испытания 03"**

_(Laboratorio de pruebas 03)_

De repente, un pinchazo incómodo se le clavó en el pecho, lo que le obligó a entrecerrar un poco su ojo azul. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de haber recordado por efímeros instantes, su "dulce" estancia en aquel lugar, sino por que justamente detrás suyo, acababa de escuchar, casi imperceptiblemente, la nieve crujir. Introdujo sus manos en el bolsillo de su suéter negro, al tiempo que pudo sentir cómo sus cabellos rojos se balanceaban con la ligera corriente de aire que acaba de entrar por el hueco del techo. Sus labios se negaban a pronunciar palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, a éstas horas…? — Escuchó que le reprochaban a sus espaldas. De entre las sombras de aquel tétrico laboratorio, surgió una figura más alta que él, con una clara musculatura más evidente. La gruesa voz del hombre retumbó hasta sus oídos, pero el hermoso joven no se giró ni un centímetro.

— Nada relevante, señor. — Contestó con aquella voz que, en algún tiempo atrás sonase dura, ahora era dulce y un tanto sumisa, pero carente de emoción alguna, tal y como estaba su delicado rostro en esos momentos.

— Eres tan terco,… vas a resfriarte.

Le reprendió el mayor, en tanto se acercaba al pelirrojo, colocando alrededor de su delgado cuerpo una gruesa capa de lana negra, la cual hizo resaltar con creces su rojo cabello. El hombre más alto lo miró intensamente, con aquellos ojos marrones brillando con genuina intensidad al ver el hermoso contraste que hacían sus cabellos con el negro de la ropa.

Sin timidez alguna, el chico tomó suavemente la barbilla del ruso con sus dedos y le hizo elevar el rostro, para que le mirase directamente. Sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba con sólo mirar aquella preciosa iris azul, que si bien le hacía falta su gemela, aún así seguía siendo una joya preciosa a su ver.

— Sigues herido… — Le dijo, bastante preocupado al ver que las vendas de su frente estaban manchadas de sangre. —por favor, regresemos, Yuriy…

Le pidió el mayor, que a pesar de todo, guardó un tono casi como de orden en sus palabras, pero que era ablandado notablemente por la suavidad de su voz. El pelirrojo simplemente se limitó a asentir suavemente, para darse media vuelta y salir un poco apresuradamente por la puerta. El joven de ojos marrones le contempló marcharse, mientras que su mirada temblaba un poco.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Yura…? ¿Acaso sigues atormentándote, después de todos estos años?

Dijo para sí mismo, en tanto que miraba hacia el cielo, encontrándose con esa enorme Luna en lo alto. La contempló unos instantes, sin notar que la luz de la misma hacía que su cabello se viera de un azul aún más intenso. Por unos instantes, sintió que aquella noche azul era un hermoso reflejo de los bellos ojos de Yuriy. Era fría, oscura e infinitamente profunda… pero aún así, repleta de estrellas. Sólo esperaba que él pudiese algún día, darle a conocer al pelirrojo la belleza que había conocido en su mirada.

Sólo esperaba que la llegada de cierto quinteto de idiotas no volviese tornase la vida de su amado en algo todavía más miserable.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado. Les mando un abrazo a todos C:


	2. II

**Notas iniciales: **Muchas gracias por leer, lamento si me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero así es mi ritmo. Tengo otros dos fics que actualizo con regularidad y como mis capítulos suelen ser un poco largos, me toma un tiempo. He respondido sus reviews al final, espero que les agrade y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo : )

**Disclaimer: **La serie Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Takao Aoki, el siguiente escrito fue elaborado únicamente con motivos de entretenimiento y sin lucro.

* * *

**WOODKID**

**By Crista Ivanonv.**

**Capítulo II.**

— ¿Podrías dejar de colgarte a mi brazo? Ya me estás dando calambres… — Susurró el bicolor un tanto fastidiando al sentir un tirón más en su ya cansada extremidad.

— ¡Lo siento Kai, es que me estoy congelando! — Escuchó que se defendía el peliazul, quien a pesar de que le había pedido soltarle, se agarró con todavía más fuerza. El chico de ojos carmín se limitó a suspirar con fastidio ante la patética excusa.

Había otros cuatro miembros en el equipo a quién fastidiar, y precisamente, lo escogía a él. Kai no era precisamente alguien que irradiaba calor gracias a su personalidad de témpano, pero Tyson parecía estar decidido a joderle.

Los cinco caminaban sobre la fría y abandonada acera de una calle a cuestas, mientras Kai trataba con desesperación el recuperar su brazo de un encimoso Tyson que, desde que habían salido del extraño hostal, no había dejado de abrazarlo. Kai se sentía particularmente extraño esa mañana, y no solamente por que el peliazul estaba más cariñoso de lo normal, sino por que tenía que cumplir con aquel tormentoso compromiso hecho días atrás.

Estrujó en su bolsillo un papel de por sí ya arrugado, que contenía la dirección a la calle donde debía llegar esa mañana. Intentó por todos los medios el ir solo, pero lamentablemente sus compañeros de equipo le insistieron demasiado con que los dejara acompañarle, por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que acceder.

Kai sintió de nuevo cómo la mejilla de Tyson se frotaba contra su brazo, y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Días atrás, éste contacto no le habría molestado en absoluto, incluso lo habría encontrado agradable, pero ahora que estaba en Rusia, las cosas eran totalmente distintas.

Es como si sintiese que a cualquier vuelta de esquina, a cualquier cruce de acera, pudiese encontrarse con aquellos preciosos ojos azules. No iba a negar que temía que lo viesen, que le lanzasen una mirada desaprobatoria, molesta o inclusive peor… una totalmente indiferente. Kai no iba a negárselo a sí mismo. Temía mucho encontrarse con un viejo compañero de equipo, y que el simple hecho de verlo, esto le recordase lo terrible y desconsiderado que había sido en el pasado… lo indiferente que había sido con aquel joven que lo necesitó más que nunca y él, por cobarde, no se había atrevido a ayudar.

Recordó con pesar aquel fatídico correo que recibió de a manos del gobierno de Rusia, el cual pedía con suma rigurosidad el hacer un viaje que implicaba volver a su país natal. Aquellos asuntos eran sumamente delicados y debía ir a arreglarlos personalmente, por lo que de ningún modo pudo evitar ese compromiso.

"_**Señor Hiwatari.**_

_Debido a su posición como un destacado miembro del comité ejecutivo de las empresas BioVolt, es fundamental que se traslade al sitio industrial de Orekhovo para dar testimonio de que los procesos de su actual empresa en dicho sitio son perfectamente legales. El gobierno de la U.R.S.S. le solicita que realice éste proceso a la brevedad, en un plazo no mayor a tres semanas, en el cual deberá redactar un documento legal de mínimo diez cuartillas donde nos de pie a entender que las actividades de su empresa en esa ciudad son hechas bajo una condición perfectamente humanitaria, y en ser de caso contrario, nos sea notificado inmediatamente. Agradecemos su atención, ya que de no cumplirse con éstas normativas, la federación tendrá que cerrar de forma permanente toda actividad de su empresa tanto nacional como internacionalmente. _

_Gracias."_

El recibir ésta notificación le cayó como un enorme balde de agua helada al bicolor. No solamente debía regresar a Rusia, sino enfrentar también a su abuelo, quien yacía trabajando en esa parte de la fría nación. Era curioso, cuando salió de la cárcel, sus contactos le ayudaron a establecerse en la ciudad industrial de Orekhovo, sitio donde abrió una rama de la empresa de BioVolt de la que Kai, hasta la fecha, no tenía el más mínimo interés en conocer.

Y a pesar de que desde el principio se negó a que se abriese tal cosa, le fue imposible debatir más con su padre, por lo que su abuelo terminó haciendo lo que se le dio la gana. Nunca le explicaron el motivo por el cual le dieron semejante libertad… aunque ¿Para qué negarlo? La verdad es que no le importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera su abuelo siempre y cuando estuviese miles de kilómetros lejos de él.

Aunque debía reconocer que ese era el menor de los males. Según contactos confiables y gracias a los chismes que se corrían en BioVolt, aquel muchacho que tenía rondándole la cabeza esporádicamente durante años, había empezado a trabajar para él de un día para otro.

El sólo pensarlo, hizo que Kai cerrara sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo que un enojo muy profundo crecía dentro de él.

— No puedo entenderlo… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto? ¿Cómo caíste tan bajo para regresar a lado de ese monstruo?

Susurró con los dientes apretados, en tanto que aceleraba su paso soltándose agresivamente del peliazul, quien se quedó un poco descolocado ante la acción del bicolor. Kai simplemente aceleró el paso, bastante cabreado y con la cabeza hecha un lío.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kai? — Preguntó con suavidad Ray, quien recibió una mirada amenazadora por parte de del bicolor.

— ¡Estoy hasta la mierda de que me estén retrasando! ¡Si piensan acompañarme dejen de estarme estorbando ya!

Vociferó en plena vía, dejando atónitos a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraron caminar muy apresuradamente delante de ellos. Tyson sintió que se le oprimía el pecho, por lo que bajó su mirada al piso, desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué se está comportando así? — Se preguntó, desanimado, en tanto que Ray caminaba hacia él y ponía su mano en el hombro del peliazul.

— No lo sé, Tyson, pero te recomendaría que fueras paciente con él. No es fácil para Kai estar aquí.

— ¿Y para quién sí? — Preguntó Max, abrazándose así mismo debido al frío. — ¡Esta ciudad es espantosa!

Dijo el rubio en un acertado comentario. Orekhovo era una ciudad industrial en donde el encanto del folklore ruso estaba casi inexistente. Los edificios eran construcciones puramente comunistas, grises, cuadradas y bastante aburridas según el Jefe, además de que su estancia en el hostal había sido demasiado extraña.

Nadie les había recibido, simplemente llegaron y Kai sacó una llave que se le había sido entregada cuando llegaron al aeropuerto junto con la dirección del hostal, entraron a su respectiva habitación, se acomodaron y se fueron a dormir. Nunca vieron una sola alma, lo cual era bastante extraño, puesto que la calle no era diferente.

El sitio se veía bastante viejo, como si no fuese muy común limpiar aquella ciudad. Las hojas de los árboles estaban regadas y tiradas por todo el suelo, mientras que varios rastros de nieve se esparcían por todos lados. Parecía más un pueblo abandonado, como si estuviesen entrando en alguna tétrica película de terror.

Tyson se vio un poco más animado por la sonrisa que le regaló el moreno, motivándolo a continuar y dejar el repentino ataque de Kai como una simple manifestación de su nerviosismo. El peliazul tampoco podía negar que era hasta cierto punto normal que el bicolor estuviese tan a la defensiva. No había vuelto a Rusia desde hace años, y hasta donde sabía, tampoco había tenido contacto con su antiguo equipo en el mismo tiempo.

— No fue su culpa lo que pasó, no debería ponerse así… — Susurró Tyson cuidadosamente, mirando fijamente al chico que tanto le gustaba.

— Da igual, Tyson, mejor no hay que presionarlo, quién saber a qué tipo de demonios tenga que enfrentarse Kai, no somos quienes para decir qué fue correcto o no de sus acciones… sólo él lo sabe.

Tyson realmente se esforzó por entender las palabras de Ray, pero él era más bien un chico básico, por lo que se limitó a simplemente hacerle caso. Pronto buscaría la forma de que Kai volviese a abrirse un poco más con él y fuese tan afectuoso como él lo quería. El peliazul tenía fuertes sentimientos por el bicolor, pero simplemente quería que él también los tuviese, y en los últimos meses parecía ser que lo estaba logrando.

Era cuestión de tiempo y mucha persistencia. Y ser persistente era algo que Tyson dominaba a la perfección.

• - • – •

— ¿Y así?

La luz le dio de lleno en ambos ojos, logrando que sus pupilas se contrajeran rápidamente, abriendo paso a unos hermosos y enormes iris azules. El pelirrojo parpadeó un poco incómodo ante el brillo incandescente de la lámpara. El hombre frente a él asintió, al tiempo que se peinaba la barba blanca. Su aspecto era casi como el de un típico doctor soviético, con aquella bata anticuada y casi militar, llena de condecoraciones y aquel cabello canoso peinado hacia atrás.

— Sí, puedo ver bien con ambos ojos.

Dijo el pelirrojo a secas, parpadeando de nuevo y acostumbrándose al resplandor. El doctor dejó a un lado la lamparilla de mano y empezó a escribir sobre su tabla de apuntes. Un joven alto y moreno se encontraba recargado en la puerta del consultorio, tan sólo esperando a que terminase la cita. Realmente detestaba los hospitales, pero si se trataba de atender al precioso ruso en la camilla, no había nada que le molestase hacer. Se revolvió, un poco incómodo ante el silencio del médico que seguía escribiendo.

— Y… ¿Qué tal está, doctor? — Preguntó el moreno, impaciente, aunque tratando de no sonar rudo.

— No se preocupe señor Granger, el ojo lastimado del joven Ivanov está aún un poco sensible, pero funcionará a la perfección en unos cuantos días. Recomiendo que siga utilizando el parche y las gasas por cualquier cosa, así como continúe con el tratamiento por si se presentan dolores de cabeza.

El hombre de bata le extendió el papel en el que estaba escribiendo, a lo que Hiro lo tomó rápidamente, dándole un vistazo a la larga lista de recomendaciones que había escrito el hombre. Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió hasta Ivanov, quien se acababa de bajar de la camilla.

— Debe tener más cuidado, joven. Realmente espero con ansias el día en que no tenga que verlo cada semana aquí.

Le dijo el médico con una voz casi paternal, pero gracias a aquel inconfundible tono tosco que tenía el idioma ruso, sonó casi como un regaño. El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir, en tanto que Hiro le colocaba su propio abrigo sobre los hombros.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó con suavidad el peliazul, a lo que Yuriy se limitó a asentir suavemente.

Ambos salieron de aquel consultorio, envueltos en un profundo silencio que, con el pasar del tiempo, se había vuelto casi habitual. Al sentir el frío en el rostro, Hiro miró de reojo al pelirrojo, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de pasar su brazo por aquellos delgados hombros, sensación que, por más que deseaba satisfacer, sabía que debía reprimir.

Se limitó a suspirar, colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, buscando en ellos la calidez que quería obtener en la cercanía con Yuriy. Era doloroso para él el tan sólo saber que, a pesar de los años, el hermoso ruso seguía poniendo una distancia entre ellos, tal cual y hacía con el resto del mundo. El peliazul no podía culparle por ello, y por la misma razón, se esforzaba por poner toda su paciencia y dedicación en tratar de, poco a poco, cerrar esa distancia.

Miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con la fría calle principal de Orekhovo. Era curioso, el consultorio del médico era el único sitio que todavía estaba funcionando en la superficie de la ciudad, puesto que todo lo demás estaba oculto bajo tierra.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en ese lugar…? ¿Dos, tres años? No podía creer que aquella ciudad abandonada en donde sólo quedaban las instalaciones de BioVolt se hubiese convertido en su hogar. Hiro pensaba muy seguido en su familia, en la ciudad en la que había crecido y en su cultura, pero…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Escuchó que aquella melodiosa voz retumbar en sus oídos. Bajó la vista, algo conmocionado, encontrándose con un Yuriy que simplemente seguía caminando y mirando hacia el frente, totalmente ausente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— ¿Eh..? No, nada, ¿Por qué preguntas? — Rebatió el peliazul, sorprendido por la espontaneidad con la que Yuriy le hablaba. La verdad es que era poco común que el pelirrojo iniciase una conversación.

— Por nada. — Respondió con cierta frialdad, cortando tajantemente la efímera plática.

Y a pesar de ello, Hiro sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Miró con más detenimiento al ruso, quien parecía perderse totalmente en sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo había cambiando mucho desde el incidente, tanto física como mentalmente. Esa jovialidad que desprendía, inclusive la arrogancia con la que tanto se pavoneó en el pasado había desaparecido en un parpadear, como si su espíritu y su personalidad se hubiesen consumido junto con el edificio en llamas donde todo sucedió.

Yuriy ya era tan distinto, tan distante y ausente, que parecía ser que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Y era tan etéreo, tan sublime y lejano, que Hiro no podía evitar sentirse perdidamente enamorado de él, igual o más que antes. Una vez más, el peliazul se daba cuenta de cuál era la razón por la cual trabajaba allí, en esa fría y tétrica ciudad fantasma, lejos de la gente que le quería y del hogar que tanto añoraba. Lo hacía con tal de estar a lado de aquel joven que le conmovía hasta lo más ínfimo de su alma, lo hacía por que anhelaba ver el día en el que el precioso pelirrojo levantaría la cabeza y daría fin a ese sueño inhóspito.

Vio que el pelirrojo se le adelantaba un par de pasos, como acelerando su caminata, logrando que su semblante ausente se tornara un tanto pesado. Hiro sabía que debían apresurarse. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana, pero igualmente las cosas se podían tornar imprevisibles de un momento a otro, y el instinto del ojiazul nunca fallaba.

El peliazul no pudo evitar estrujar sus puños con fuerza al repasar sus ojos por el cuerpo de su querido ruso. Uno de sus brazos estaba repleto de vendas, mientras una tira más sostenía el parche aséptico sobre su ojo. La última vez apenas y pudo salvarse, pero Hiro siempre temía por la suerte del Lobo, quien cada vez arriesgaba su vida de formas más drásticas.

— Yuriy… — susurró casi imperceptiblemente. Una persona normal no habría podido escucharle, pero el pelirrojo fue capaz de oírle perfectamente, por lo que se detuvo y le miró sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Hiro lo miró por unos instantes, sorprendido, para después mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, sacando de ésta todos sus pensamientos pesimistas. Yura estaría bien, él era fuerte. La persona más fuerte que había conocido.

— No, nada. Continuemos, la base está cerca.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada más, y siguió caminando a paso apresurado, seguido por Hiro quien, en un acto de genuino valor, pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo.

• - • – •

Después de recorrer un largo y empinado camino, los Bladebreakers finalmente llegaron a aquella dirección que Kai sostenía entre sus dedos. Los cinco se quedaron un poco confundidos ante ello. Era un viejísimo edificio, una fábrica de acero que estaba ya oxidada casi por completo. Se habían perdido muchas veces en el camino debido a que, extrañamente, muchas de las calles carecían de direcciones, y Kai jamás había estado allí antes.

— Seguramente es en otro lugar, no creo que aquí sea donde te han citado para la inspección, Kai.

Dijo al aire el jefe, en tanto que recibiía del bicolor un ligero resoplido. Debió pensar antes en buscar la dirección en algún mapa, pero ya era muy tarde para quejarse por ello. Algo que también le pareció extraño al ojicarmín, es que en todo el tiempo que tenían caminando, no se habían topado con absolutamente nadie. Las calles estaban desiertas.

— ¿Están seguros que siquiera esta es la ciudad? — Sugirió Max. — A mi me parece que tiene abandonada demasiado tiempo.

— No digas tonterías Max, ¿Qué no recuerdas que Kai tenía la llave de la habitación del hostal? — Le reprendió Kenny con aquel tono sabiondo que tanto usaba, en tanto que todos quedaban un tanto estresados por la situación.

— Bueno, da igual, hay que ver más adelante por si encontramos otro edificio, que aquí definitivamente no es. — Dijo Ray intentando calmar los ánimos, en tanto que los demás le seguían.

Todo ese sendero estaba igual o peor que la fábrica, destruido, lleno de escombro y árboles secos. De verdad parecía un escenario desolado y tétrico. Kai se limitó a poner sus manos dentro de su bolsillo, cubriéndose la boca con su blanca bufanda, mirando casi hipnotizado hacia delante, sin siquiera prestar atención a su alrededor.

Seguía pensando en aquel precioso pelirrojo que, si tenía la mala suerte, se encontraría muy pronto. Estaba pasando justo a lado de lo que parecía una vieja casa en escombros, cuando escuchó algo dentro de ella.

— "_Volk, volk, volk povrezhdeniya__!__ — _El escalofriante susurro hizo que el bicolor se detuviese en seco frente al lugar, para girar su mirada hacia la casa. Algo allí dentro le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa Kai, por qué te detuviste? — Le preguntó Tyson, pegándosele al bicolor.

Kai no contestó, simplemente se dirigió a aquella casona abandonada, entrando por donde antes había una puerta. Desconcertados, sus compañeros de equipo le siguieron dentro de aquel lugar. La casa estaba totalmente vacía, compuesta por el recibidor y la sala en un primer plano. Después había una puerta en donde parecía que había una cocina del otro lado en donde estaba muy oscuro, además de unas escaleras a un costado de la sala que llevaban al segundo piso.

Los tapices que alguna vez fueron bellos colores crema estaban ahora amarillentos y roídos por el tiempo, despegándose por todos lados. El piso estaba repleto de escombros y objetos viejos y sucios, mientras que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por pedazos de plástico que parecían tener arañazos.

— ¡Wow, debimos traer la cámara! Este lugar es muy tétrico. — Dijo Max en tanto miraba dentro de lo que parecía ser la sala de aquella casa.

Kai, al igual que sus compañeros, pudieron escuchar cómo algo se revolvía entre los escombros de la cocina. Los cinco miraron hacia aquel sitio, en el cual una gruesa capa de plástico negro cubría la ventana, por lo cual el sitio se veía totalmente a oscuras. De pronto, un susurro les hizo que se les erizara la piel.

— _Povrezhdeniya… _

Aquella voz era definitivamente humana, pero tenía una extraña mezcla bestial, como si se engruesara poco a poco. Parecía un extraño y terrorífico lamento.

— ¿Pero qué demonios es eso? — susurró Ray, en tanto veía que Kai se acercaba poco a poco a aquella cocina.

— ¡Kai, Kai! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó el peliazul un poco asustado, dado a que aquella voz se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, engrosándose de forma espantosa.

El bicolor sintió que una gota de sudor le baja por la sien, y más por que entendía a la perfección aquellas palabras de lo que fuera que se estuviese retorciendo entre los escombros.

— _Volk Povrezhdeniya! Volk Povrezhdeniya!_

"¡Entréganos al Lobo, entréganos al Lobo!"

Kai sintió que un escalofrío le bajaba por la columna vertebral al estar justo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Asomó la mirada y se quedó atónito al ver la grotesca silueta en el suelo del lugar. Pudo ver que una enorme masa se retorcía en el piso, parecía tener brazos y cabeza, pero no podía verle la forma.

— ¿Pero qué putas es eso? — Susurró el bicolor con los ojos abiertos de par en par, cayendo en cuenta de su fatídico error. Aquel monstruo se detuvo de inmediato, y lentamente giró hacia el bicolor. La escasa luz que entraba por la puerta de la cocina le dejó ver a la terrible criatura dentro del cuarto. Kai se quedó helado ante ello.

Aquella cosa era antropomorfa, parecía ser que un ser humano y un cerdo se habían fusionado de una forma grotesca y retorcida, ya que la cabeza de aquella "cosa" tenía facciones humanas, pero estaba desfigurada como si la carne se le estuviese cayendo a pedazos. El cuerpo era similar al de una persona sumamente obesa, pero tenía las extremidades inferiores con pezuñas, mientras que los brazos se conservaban como los de una persona. Toda la carne de aquel ser parecía desprenderse y desparramarse, sin mencionar que se encontraba en total desnudez.

Kai dio un paso atrás, tirando escombros detrás suyo y sintiendo que sudaba frío intensamente ante la terrible mirada de aquel monstruo, quien fijó sus aplastados y negros ojos en el joven.

— ¿Kai, qué es lo que…? Madre mía… — Dijo Tyson al asomarse a la cocina también. — ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS ES ESO?!

Con la exclamación del dueño de Dragoon, aquel ser lanzó un chillido desgarrador que retumbó por toda la casa. El ser se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia los dos jóvenes, quienes espantados, retrocedieron apenas un paso, enredándose el uno con el otro y cayendo hacia atrás. Aquella cosa era pesadísima y repleta de una fuerza monstruosa, dado a que hizo polvo el escombro por el que pasaba.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!

Gritó con terror el peliazul, abrazándose al pecho del bicolor, en tanto que Kai miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par a aquella terrible criatura abalanzarse contra ellos. Estaba a punto de cerrarlos para recibir el impacto, cuando una veloz sombra se interpuso entre ellos, en tanto que unos poderosos brazos los jalaban hacia atrás de un solo golpe.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Kai vio cómo Yuriy Ivanov aparecía frente a sus ojos, justo delante de la criatura. El pelirrojo, con una fuerza sobrehumana, pateó a aquel monstruo justo en el estómago, lanzándolo de nuevo adentro de la cocina, causando una enorme cortina de polvo debido al impacto del ser contra el escombro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio cómo el pelirrojo sacaba del cinturón de su pantalón, una gran pistola plateada sumamente extraña. El tambor de las balas de aquella arma empezó a dar vueltas a una velocidad increíble, mientras que el brazo del pelirrojo empezó a emitir una brillante luz azul. En un parpadear, Yuriy se metía nuevamente a la cocina de un solo salto. Tyson y Kai se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrorizados ante la escena, sin reparar en la persona que les envolvía entre sus brazos debido a la impresión.

Chillidos brutales que parecían propios de un cerdo, empezaron a surgir del oscuro lugar, simulando un grotesco matadero, en tanto que se escuchaban a las rocas y las paredes crujir y reventar. Cosas caían y se golpeaban contra las paredes, seguramente escombros movidos por la enorme masa de aquel ser tratando de moverse por toda la habitaciónn

— ¡BANG! — El primer balazo se escuchó resonar en toda la casa, acompañado de un estallido que desplegó una brevísima luz azul. Kai y Tyson se hicieron hacia atrás ante ello, reparando por fin en la persona a sus espaldas. Tyson giró la cabeza.

— ¡Hi-Hiro! — Exclamó boquiabierto, viendo a su propio hermano sujetándolos a ambos en el suelo, mirando fijamente la entrada de la cocina. Kai, al escuchar el nombre del hermano de Tyson, intentó soltarse deliberadamente.

— ¡Imbécil, suéltame, Yuriy está allí adentro con esa cosa! — Gritó, tratando de soltarse, pero antes de que Hiro pudiece replicar, otro sonido dejó helados a todos en esa casa.

— ¡BANG! — Un segundo disparo, y los gritos a continuación fueron completamente humanos, seguidos de un silencio desconcertante.

Ray, Max y Kenny estaban aferrados al marco de la puerta de la casa, espantados ante el espectáculo. Cuando pudieron ver al monstruo asomarse por la puerta, quedaron helados ante la terrible bestia, y en un parpadear, tanto Yuriy como Hiro habían entrado abruptamente al sitio, sin darles tiempo a siquiera reaccionar.

Kai miró con los ojos desorbitados cómo una gruesa mancha de sangre casi negra empezaba a asomarse por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Yuriy! — Gritó el bicolor, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Antes de que pudiese entrar al sitio, el pelirrojo salió de entre las sombras. — Pero cómo…

Alcanzó a balbucear el joven, en tanto que el pelirrojo le pasaba de lado, sin siquiera mirarle. Yuriy se paró frente a Hiro y Tyson, quienes le miraron, uno con seriedad y el otro sin saber qué demonios decir o hacer. El Granger mayor soltó a su hermano y se puso de pie rápidamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Yuriy? — Preguntó con suavidad, en tanto el ojiazul asentía suavemente.

— Sí. No fue un sujeto difícil de eliminar, sólo tenía un treinta por ciento de contaminación.

El peliazul asintió, en tanto dirigía su mirada hacia su hermano y a los demás Bladebreakes. Kai, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ni puta idea de qué decir o hacer, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien actuaba como si no estuviese allí.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? — Les dijo Hiro en tono represivo. — ¿Qué acaso BioVolt no les ha dicho que es peligroso estar en las calles de Orekhovo sin protección alguna?

Los cinco le miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, en tanto que Hiro tomaba aire, dándose cuenta de que en verdad ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo allí, así que sacándose su propio abrigo, lo colocó sobre los hombros de Yuriy suavemente.

— Vamos, les explicaré todo en las instalaciones de BioVolt. De momento, debemos irnos de aquí.

— He-hermano…

Dijo con seriedad, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano, quien aún estaba conmocionado. Kai no pudo quitar sus ojos de aquel pelirrojo, quien se veía ahora muy diferente que hace años. Yuriy sin duda estaba mucho más delgado de cómo lo recordaba, aunque su estatura no había cambiado tanto, apenas y estaría alcanzado el metro setenta y tres. Kai ahora, a pesar de ser un año más joven, era casi una cabeza más alto que él.

Sus ojos se veían más grandes, seguramente gracias al adelgazamiento, y sus pestañas parecían haberse tornado más oscuras. Las pecas de su rostro seguían siendo tan visibles como antes, pero ahora parecía que le adornaban casi de forma angelical debido a su piel más blanca de lo normal. Su figura estaba más estilizada, más fina y delicada, muy contraria al despliegue de fuerza que había tenido hace unos momentos.

Kai notó que la ropa del pelirrojo tenía un poco de sangre que apenas y se notaba, dado a que el saco gris que le había colocado Hiro en los hombros le disimulaba un poco. Por éste se asomaba un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro. Vestía unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla azul, en tanto que unas botas cafés, algo desgastadas, le calzaban. No pudo evitar notar que aquella brillante pistola plateada reposaba en la parte trasera de su cinturón

Miles de enigmas envolvían ahora a la figura de Yuriy Ivanov, pero la que más desconcertaba a Kai, eran sin duda esas gemas azules que le miraban como si estuviesen repletas de un enorme e infinito vacío.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**~ Notas Finales / Sección de Reviews ~**

Pues, como ven, la trama es algo más complicada de lo que parece, ¿No? Hehe, bueno, al menos eso espero. Les diré que tengo no tanto la historia, sino las situaciones específicas ya pensadas, soñadas y vueltas a pesar desde hace muchos años, como esas extrañas escenas que piensas una y otra vez en tu cabeza pero que nunca encuentras la forma de hilarlas y escribirlas. A ver qué tal me resulta. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo : )

**Gabz:** Hola linda, muchísimas gracias por escribirme, tuve el presentimiento de que lo harías haha xD eres muy fiel a ésta sección y eso me agrada bastante, ya son casi ocho años que tenemos de conocernos y aún me sorprendes. Espero te haya gustado éste capítulo, te mando un abrazo.

**Virgilia:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra haberte traído un buen sabor de boca, como ves ya está el segundo capítulo, ojalá también te guste. Te mando un enorme saludo, que estés bien.

**Gaby Kivanov:** ¡Hola, mil gracias por tu review! Realmente agradezco de corazón que me hayas escrito, me motiva mucho a continuar. Espero y te haya gustado éste episodio, me llegó la inspiración hehe. Mil gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Funeral-Of-The-Humanity:** ¡Hey, se me ha hecho un lío escribir tu nick! Haha, pero realmente te agradezco mucho el que me hayas dejado un review, tus palabras me han emocionado bastante. Me siento halagada por cómo percibes mi forma de narrar, espero y no decepcionarte después n.n aquí veremos un poco más sobre la psicología de los personajes, pero será cosa de poco a poco ir metiéndole más materia, apenas voy introduciendo la historia. Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado, te mando un abrazo enorme y mis mejores vibras.


	3. III

**Notas iniciales: **¡Hey, hola! Por fin vengo a actualizar de nuevo, y ésta vez con un capítulo más largo hehe. Confiezo que me costó algo escribirlo, no soy buena para describir lugares y espero que no me haya salido muy pesado de leer el episodio ;_; pero bueno, al menos ahora podremos saber un poco más de BioVolt y sus andadas jajaja xD. Pues al parecer estaré actualizando cada veinte días más o menos, con tal de traerles algo de calidad y bien escrito (espero), ojalá y valga la pena para los lectores. He contestado sus reviews al final, les mando un gran abrazo y agradezco de corazón todo su apoyo 3.

**Disclaimer: **La serie Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Takao Aoki, el siguiente escrito fue elaborado únicamente con motivos de entretenimiento y sin lucro.

* * *

**WOODKID**

**By Crista Ivanonv.**

**Capítulo III.**

"— ¿Sí, diga? — Respondió suavemente.

— Ivanov, habla Kai… — Dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa, mientras trataba que el auricular plateado de la cabina de teléfono no temblase gracias a su nerviosismo.

— ¡Ey! Hola, ¿Qué tal estás, Kai? Perdón si apenas pude responderte.— Le dijo con un tono de voz que se tambaleaba entre la prisa y la alegría, ese día el joven se encontraba un poco atareado, pero el hecho de recibir una llamada tan imprevista le había agradado.

— No importa, igual tu jodido teléfono ha estado ocupado todo el día. — Respondió secamente, algo estresado al no haber podido localizar al ojiazul hasta ahora, aunque eso no evitó que el pelirrojo riese por su comentario. Arrugó un poco el entrecejo y tomó aire despacio. — Leí las noticias en el diario de hoy. ¿Es cierto todo?...

Kai recordó con claridad aquel reportaje que había visto en primera plana, mientras casi escupía la taza de café que estaba tomando.

"**Gran jugador de Beyblade se retira definitivamente." **Decía aquel enorme encabezado, junto con una larga nota sobre la noticia que estaba causando especulación y revuelo en el mundo del bebylade. Cuando lo leyó, simplemente no pudo creerlo… debía preguntárselo personalmente, por más nervioso que le pusiese el simplemente escuchar su voz.

— Yuriy ¿Es verdad, lo dejas? — Le volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

— Sí, Kai. Es verdad. — Dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué? — Le cuestionó, apretando con fuerza los puños. — Pensé que amabas el juego.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ellos dos, en tanto que Kai escuchaba que Yuriy tomaba aire con fuerza, como tratando de ser paciente al tener que explicar por milésima vez en el día las razones por las cuales había anunciado su retiro del dichoso Beyblade.

— No es así, Kai. Creí que a esas alturas ya lo sabrías. — Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo, en tanto que el bicolor se mostraba sorprendido. — Sabes bien que provine de una familia conflictiva que me dejó abandonado siendo un niño. El acudir a la abadía y formarme como beyluchador no era una opción que yo tomase, sino una condición que se me impuso para sobrevivir. Por un tiempo creí que realmente me gustaba, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que más bien era lo único que sabía hacer. Ya no quiero tener más esa vida Kai, me llena de malos recuerdos y me fuerza a trabajar por lo que no deseo, por eso me retiro.

En cuanto el pelirrojo terminó, Kai sintió que algo se le aplastaba en el pecho. No era que Yuriy se fuese a retirar, ¿A quién le importaba si seguía o no en el maldito juego? No, el retiro del ruso implicaba que se marcharía de la sede de la BBA por quién sabe cuánto tiempo… tal vez para siempre.

— ¿Te irás de Japón, cierto? — Dijo el bicolor con una voz temblorosa. El ruso tenía ya casi un año en el país nipón, ya que después del torneo con Brooklyn se había instalado en la BBA para entrenar arduamente.

— Así es. Los demás ya me están esperando en Rusia, viviremos en un lindo edificio en las afueras de Moscú. No es muy lujoso, pero estaremos bien. — Contestó sin poder ocultar un cierto tono de alegría en su voz, realmente estaba emocionado de volver a su país y terminar con el mal sueño que había resultado su carrera como beyluchador.

Kai estrujó sus puños una vez más, sintiendo que la impotencia le cubría. ¿Así sin más, se iba, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos?... de acuerdo, Kai no había hecho mucho por acercarse a Yuriy, pero el simple hecho de haberlo visto e incluso trabajar un poco junto a él en la sede le había cambiado mucho el panorama, o más bien, sus sentimientos.

— Yuriy, yo… — El bicolor no sabía qué decir. No quería que él se marchase, no ahora que se daba cuenta de que aquel pelirrojo engreído, ególatra y presumido se había convertido en algo mucho más allá de un simple compañero.

Kai, poco a poco, comenzó a enamorarse de esos preciosos ojos azules, de esa extraña belleza que desprendía su rostro, de aquel ingenioso modo de replicarle alguna ironía, o de la ternura que provocaba cuando hacía algún comentario ingenuo referente a las costumbres orientales. Por que aquel chico que se ocultaba tras esa capa de ego, resultó ser un joven bastante inteligente y agradable, capaz de encantar de formas que Kai antes no se imaginaba. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?... seguramente su empeño por ser el campeón del juego no se lo había permitido en su momento.

Y ahora, ahora que se daba cuenta de todo esto, ahora que por fin caía en la cuenta de que siempre había ignorado y despreciado a un joven en el que pudo encontrar todo lo que necesitaba, ¿Se iba? Definitivamente Kai quería patearse a sí mismo hasta cansarse.

— No lo tomes mal, Kai. — Dijo suavemente el pelirrojo, sonriendo un poco. — Sé que estás muy ocupado por tu empresa y que una vez que firme mi retiro la BBA ya no me dará ninguna remuneración, pero aún así espero que podamos vernos algún día de nuevo.

Kai sintió que el corazón se le hacía pequeño con sólo escuchar estas palabras. Su mirada se ensombreció de golpe, dándose cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle que, gracias al tarado egoísta que siempre era, no había tomado en cuenta… él estaba enamorado de Yuriy, de eso no le cabía duda, ¿Pero acaso se había tomado el mínimo esfuerzo para que el pelirrojo se enamorase de él? Kai siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso sin siquiera pedirlo, pero ahora que veía lo que realmente quería…

— Soy tan estúpido. — Susurró para sí mismo, en tanto que dentro de sí tomaba todo el valor que le permitía reunir su ser para, por primera vez en su vida, ser un poco humilde y dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Uh, Kai? ¿Dijiste algo?

— Te amo, Yuriy. — soltó de golpe y sin consideración, por lo que Kai sintió cómo el auricular plateado temblaba en sus manos, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, repitiéndose que nunca acabaría de darse cuenta lo idiota que podía llegar a ser. El silencio del pelirrojo se alargó unos tormentosos instantes.

— … ¿Kai?" — Contestó al fin.

— ¿Mm? — Masculló, golpeando su cabeza contra el aparato.

— … también te amo.

~ • ~ • ~

El bicolor no podía recordar cuál había sido el final de aquella conversación, posiblemente nada o la promesa de volver a verse, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que quería regresar a ese preciso momento e instante, haberle dicho a Yuriy que no se marchara y que se quedase a su lado ya que, meses después de que se confesaran lo que sentían, sucedió la terrible tragedia.

… y una vez más, Kai había hecho un despliegue asombroso de lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser.

El bicolor fue sacado de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que él y los demás eran guiados por Hiro de nuevo hacia esa fábrica vieja a donde habían llegado primero. Todos seguían consternados por la situación, y más el bicolor, el cual no podía quitar sus ojos del pelirrojo, quien caminaba silenciosamente a lado del peliazul mayor. El joven ruso estaba totalmente lejano, como si fuese tan sólo una silueta. Su presencia era algo extraño de describir, no parecía que fuese una persona con carácter indiferente, sino que más bien estaba ausente, ajeno a todos los fenómenos a su alrededor.

No era como si Yuriy se esforzara por ser frío como a veces tenía que hacerlo Kai, sino que simplemente formaba ya parte de una naturaleza etérea, como si se fuese a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

— "¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?" — Se preguntó Kai mentalmente, aún sin poder creer lo que le habían mostrado sus ojos.

El despliegue de fuerza que había tenido Ivanov en aquella casucha le había dejado totalmente perplejo. Sabía que el ruso había recibido un entrenamiento duro en la cuestión militar al igual que él, pero el derribar a una masa tan pesada y enorme como aquel ser no era algo que un ser humano pudiese hacer con semejante facilidad, y menos con lo frágil que se veía ahora el pelirrojo.

Kai no era el único que estaba consternado. Tyson también tenía la cabeza vuelta un lío. ¿Qué demonios hacía Hiro en Rusia? Hacía años, cuando salió de casa, dijo que se había ido a trabajar en Alemania para desarrollar una nueva compañía de beyblades, cosa que pareció muy creíble dado que cada mes recibía cartas y noticias de él contándole sobre avances en la investigación e ingeniería del proyecto. Pero todo había resultado ser una farsa.

— ¿Por qué me has mentido, Hiro? — Preguntó el peliazul, dolido. Su hermano mayor no se detuvo ni un instante, ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo.

— Por ahora no puedo darte explicaciones Tyson, es peligroso quedarnos aquí afuera después de lo sucedido, pero prometo que te contaré todo cuando lleguemos a la base.

Tyson se limitó a presionar los puños con fuerza, mientras enviaba una mirada cargada de desprecio hacia el silencioso ruso que caminaba a lado de Hiro. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Kai, quien alzó una ceja, desconcertado ante aquello. Decidió no darle mayor importancia, dado a que el Granger mayor se detuvo justo en lo que parecía ser la puerta de la abandonaba fábrica. Sacó una gruesa y oxidada llave de su bolsillo, para después meterla en la cerradura y abrirle con un chirriante y pesado sonido.

— Entren.

Les indicó, a lo que los cinco titubearon un poco debido a que sólo se veía plena oscuridad detrás de aquella oxidada puerta. Finalmente, Ray se decidió a entrar, seguido de Max, Tyson y el Jefe. Kai fue el último en pasar a aquel cuarto, dado a que la idea de volver a encontrarse con su abuelo realmente le repudiaba. En cuanto puso un pie adentro y pasó por el lado de Hiro y Yuriy, pudo escuchar cómo el peliazul le susurraba al pelirrojo.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Kai se quedó un poco descolocado debido al tono con el que Hiro le había hablado al ruso. Podría decir que era… ¿dulce? El bicolor presionó un poco sus puños debido a eso, por lo que ingresó en el cuarto rápidamente, no queriendo saber más. El ojiazul respondió a la pregunta de Granger con un simple asentimiento, logrando sacarle una ligera sonrisa al mayor.

— Oigan, ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Esta cosa está cerrada!

Los Bladebreakers cayeron en la cuenta de que la entrada de aquella fábrica era en realidad el paso a un pequeño cuartillo metálico, cosa que los puso un poco tensos. No era para menos, después de aquel encuentro con esa bestia los nervios de todos estaban de punta. Hiro presionó un botón en la pared y las luces se encendieron, mostrándoles que se encontraban en la cabina de un elevador.

— Vaya, no me imaginé que algo así estaría aquí… — Susurró Ray.

— Ahora bajaremos a las instalaciones de BioVolt Orekhovo, no se vayan a separar de nosotros. — Les dijo Hiro con seriedad, a lo que Kai le lanzó una mirada retadora que no pasó desapercibida por el peliazul. El Granger mayor presionó unos cuantos botones más y la máquina empezó a descender.

— Debes estar bromeando, éste tipo apesta a sangre… — Dijo con los dientes apretados Tyson, refiriéndose claramente a Yuriy, en tanto se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia una de las paredes del elevador con el seño fruncido.

Todos posaron su mirada sobre él, algunos un tanto descolocados, mientras Ray lo hacía reprobatoriamente. Pero quien pareció pasar totalmente del comentario fue precisamente el pelirrojo agredido, quien se limitó a mirar hacia el frente con una tranquilidad pasmante. Un tiempo atrás, Yuriy habría reaccionado a la provocación, por lo que Tyson sintió el enojo de sentirse ignorado y se limitó a guardar silencio.

— ¿Qué está pasando contigo? — Le preguntó Kai en un susurro, a lo que Tyson simplemente le ignoró.

¿Por qué el dueño de Dragoon tenía esa actitud de repente? El nunca fue grosero con Yuriy, sino que siempre pareció tratarlo con familiaridad, y esa forma de comportarse estaba confundiendo un poco al bicolor. Poco pudo Kai seguir pensando en ello, puesto que de un segundo a otro, el elevador paró abruptamente.

— ¡Vaya, creí que a este paso bajaríamos hasta el infierno! — Bromeó Max para intentar relajar el ambiente, pero fue inútil dado a que Kai sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al contemplar las puertas del elevador.

— Así que volveremos a vernos las caras… — Susurró Kai con desprecio pensando en su abuelo. Como siempre el viejo bastardo estaba haciendo de las suyas, y ese monstruo allá afuera seguramente era culpa de otro de sus experimentos retorcidos.

La puerta se abrió, y lo que pudieron ver fue realmente sorprendente para los Bladebreakers, quienes miraban todo desde un punto alto. El sitio parecía una bodega gigantesca, acorazada con metal en las paredes, mientras que varios edificios de dos o tres pisos se encontraban alineados en bloques por todo el lugar. Múltiples farolas blancas estaban en cada esquina, iluminando todo el lugar, el cual tenía la apariencia de una pequeña y sobria ciudadela bastante minimalista. Todo estaba construido con piedra y metal sin dar lugar a la decoración, mientras cada edificio tenía una placa de cobre en la entrada con el nombre y función de cada sitio.

Los chicos subieron sobre una especie de canastilla de metal y barrotes, la cual empezó a descender como si fuese una grúa, bajándolos hacia la ciudadela. Estaban atónitos, nunca creyeron que las instalaciones de la BioVolt estarían tan escondidas y bajo tantos metros, y al ver la inmensidad del lugar, se dieron cuenta de que algo gordo estaba pasando allí. En cuanto la canastilla llegó hacia el suelo, Hiro miró con seriedad a los chicos y les habló lenta, pero autoritariamente.

— Como ven, aquí es donde estamos trabajando. Todo lo que hay aquí son instalaciones de los laboratorios de BioVolt, pero tenemos un edificio donde pueden quedarse a dormir y donde se les dará todo lo que necesiten de alimentos y medicinas si es necesario.

— ¡Ey, ey! Lo siento hermano, pero no pensamos quedarnos aquí, volveremos al hostal. — Dijo Tyson un poco alterado por lo repentino de la situación.

— Tyson, no sé por qué el gobierno los ha mandado a dormir a ese lugar, pero estar allá arriba no es seguro. — Le replicó el peliazul pacientemente. — Esa criatura que vieron en la casona era apenas un mal menor, y para ser honesto me parece sorprendente que hayan pasado la primera noche sin problema alguno…

Les dijo con seriedad, en tanto que todos le miraban conmocionados. Hiro le lanzó una rápida mirada a Yuriy, como incriminándolo por la extrañamente tranquila noche que habían tenido los Bladebreakers. ¿Les habría estado cuidando…? Kai por su parte no podía quitar sus ojos del pelirrojo, quien parecía simplemente ausente a todas las miradas que se posaban sobre él. Tan sólo se limitaba a guardar silencio, perdido en quién sabe qué pensamientos.

— Ahora mismo iremos a donde se encuentra Voltaire, él es quien tiene que decirles todo, aunque a decir verdad no esperábamos que vinieran todos ustedes, por lo que no esperen una explicación a profundidad…

Recalcó Hiro, refiriéndose claramente a que Kai debía haber venido solo. A pesar de que estuviese feliz de ver su hermano, al peliazul no le hacía la más mínima gracia que el bicolor estuviese en Orekhovo, y mucho menos que TODA su pandilla se hubiera colado junto a él. Sólo esperaba que Kai se diera prisa y se marchase con los demás, no quería que Yuriy tuviese que lidiar con ellos, y sobre todo con cierto bicolor de pacotilla.

— Ya te estás tardando, Hiro. — Dijo Kai fríamente, en tanto lo miraba con desprecio, notando aquellas miraditas que le lanzaba a Yuriy. — Estoy ansioso por echar por tierra lo que sea que estén haciendo aquí, ¡No creas que dejaré que esta mierda de BioVolt siga funcionando, no después de ver aquella monstruosidad que puedo apostar mi cuello a que es culpa de ustedes!

Gritó severamente, a lo que todos le miraron un poco sorprendidos por la agresividad de sus palabras, en tanto que el bicolor sentía que Tyson se aferraba a su brazo discretamente. De pronto, Kai se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo callar… por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, Yuriy le dirigía la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos azules se posaron sobre él, en tanto que parecía que sus labios querían decir algo. Kai sintió que su pecho se aplastaba debido a la expectación.

— Es suficiente, Kai. Ya veremos lo que dices después de ver a tu abuelo. — Le interrumpió abruptamente Hiro, en tanto que tomaba al pelirrojo del hombro y lo incitaba a seguir caminando.

— Hijo de puta… — Susurró Kai imperceptiblemente, en tanto que apretó con fuerza sus puños al ver cómo Hiro se llevaba al pelirrojo. ¡El muy cabrón había arruinado la primera oportunidad de que Yuriy le hablase!

Kai sabía que se merecía toda la indiferencia del pelirrojo, pero si él quería decirle algo, no había razón para que alguien se lo negase. Esto no se quedaría así, por lo que, a regañadientes, el bicolor les siguió de golpe, haciendo que Tyson le soltase.

— Pfff, algo me dice que ésta estancia va a ser todo menos placentera. — Dijo Kenny, en tanto que Max asentía con la cabeza.

— Que no te quepa duda, Jefe… — Dijo Ray, en tanto miraba de reojo a Tyson, quien había resentido con bastante pesadez la reacción de Kai. Era evidente que el bicolor estaba muy tenso gracias a la presencia de Yuriy, y al parecer el peliazul tenía sus secretas razones.

Ray no pudo seguir divagando, ya que se dio cuenta de que Hiro los había guiado hasta el único edificio que tenía una arquitectura distinta a los demás. Éste parecía ser un domo blindado de gran tamaño, por el cual se podían ver distintas capaz de metal acorazándolo, ubicado justo en medio de la ciudadela y rodeado por una barda de alambrado al parecer electrificado. La puerta exterior estaba abierta de par en par, por lo cual pudieron entrar sin problemas al cercado.

— Por favor, no se vayan a separar. — Les indicó Hiro. — Este sitio es muy delicado, por lo que necesito que no toquen nada ni hagan preguntas innecesarias, ¿Entendido? Es por su propia seguridad.

Los chicos asintieron, en tanto se preparaban mentalmente para lo que fuera que estuviese allí adentro. Hiro suspiró profundamente, repitiéndose así mismo que todo era una pésima idea. Nuevamente pulsó un código en la pantalla táctil de la puerta de aquel edificio, la cual se abrió de par en par, haciendo un pesado sonido. Echaron un vistazo hacia el interior, encontrando simplemente un pasillo largo, todos se miraron entre sí con una ceja alzada.

— No se emocionen. — Dijo el peliazul. — No podrán ver nada de lo que pasa aquí, está cubierto, pero igual, tengan cuidado con lo poco que se encuentren.

Asintiendo, todos entraron al edificio, mientras Hiro procuraba que Yuriy se quedase cerca de él, cosa que claro, tenía bastante molesto a cierto bicolor. Recorrieron el pasillo y entraron a un elevador que les llevó a la planta superior del domo. Kai no podía evitar sentir una terrible presión en su estómago al contemplar aquellas puertas metálicas. Lo vería de nuevo, a aquel hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible durante tantos años…

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, Kai sintió que la sangre le hervía, en tanto que su mirada se mostraba llena de cólera.

— Voltaire. — Siseó con los dientes apretados, ya que veía a unos metros delante de sí a aquel detestado hombre, vestido con un grueso saco gris hasta los tobillos, mientras su canoso cabello lo llevaba con una cola baja.

— Tiempo sin verte, Kai. — Respondió con una media sonrisa, en tanto que esto provocaba que todos le mirasen con el mismo enojo que el bicolor.

El anciano estaba de pie en medio de aquel piso redondo, en el que había muchísimos monitores en las paredes que mostraban imágenes de ADN, células, radiografías e imágenes, mientras diez hombres vestidos con batas blancas los miraban y hacían anotaciones complejas. En las mesas colocadas bajo las pantallas había varias computadoras y otros aparatos, mientras que pilas y pilas de papeles se desplegaban por todos lados. Parecía un caos aquel sitio.

— Me da curiosidad el saber si seguirás teniendo esa sonrisa cuando le mande un extenso informe al gobierno sobre toda la porquería que estás haciendo aquí. Parece ser que nunca aprendes la lección, anciano.

Le dijo Kai amenazadoramente, en tanto que sus puños seguían estrujándose con fuerza. Voltaire sólo alzó una ceja, mientras se sostenía a su bastón con dificultad y caminaba hacia los muchachos. Ellos se tensaron de inmediato ante la cercanía, extrañados por la naturalidad con la que les miraba con aquellos oscuros y apagados ojos. El hombre realmente se veía desgastado, como si la edad por fin le estuviese pasando la cuenta de todos esos años.

— Creo que tú tampoco aprendes nada, Kai. — Le dijo burlonamente, mientras miraba a Yuriy y a Hiro y les saludaba con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. — Siempre juzgando antes de escuchar.

El bicolor frunció el entrecejo antes sus palabras, en tanto que Tyson y los demás le miraban con bastante desconfianza. Los científicos parecían ni siquiera molestarse en su presencia, por lo que seguían trabajando a un ritmo bastante rápido.

— Habla ya, antes de que pierda la paciencia y me largue de aquí. — Amenazó una vez más Kai, bastante tenso ante la situación.

— De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que cerciorarme de lo que ha pasado hoy. — Voltaire tomó aire y se acercó a una silla. — Demonios, ya estoy viejo para esto.

Diciendo esto miró fugazmente Hiro, quien asintió y comenzó a darle un reporte sobre lo sucedido.

— A cuatrocientos metros de la entrada de la base detectamos la presencia de una mutación, la cual parecía tener alrededor de un treinta por ciento de contaminación, por lo que fue fácil para Yuriy eliminarla. El cadáver sigue allá afuera, pero ya he mandado un aviso al equipo de limpieza para que lo traigan y destruyan el sitio. No sabemos la razón por la cual estaba allí, pero posiblemente en su fase humana, la criatura vivía en ese lugar.

Los chicos les miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulos ante lo que escuchaban, sobre todo el bicolor, quien no podía creer que aquella bestia era en realidad un ser humano.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Insinúas que esa cosa antes era una persona? — Exclamó Ray, alarmado, a lo que Voltaire le ignoró para girarse hacia el pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu ojo, muchacho? Veo que se te ha caído la venda. — Le comentó en un tono casi interesado, cosa que descolocó mucho a los Bladebreakers, sobre todo a Kai.

— Está mejor, gracias. — Contestó secamente, en tanto que el anciano asentía suavemente.

— Ya veo. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Ivanov. Ojalá pudiese darte unas vacaciones. — Le dijo despreocupadamente, en tanto que el pelirrojo parpadeaba un poco, sin saber si responder o no ante el comentario.

— Uum… entiendo mi posición, señor… — Dijo finalmente con suavidad.

Kai dejó caer sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo, quien le pareció ahora mucho más intrigante que antes. Por unos instantes, sintió un aura de ingenuidad alrededor de él, como si se esforzara por desprender unos cuantos ápices de personalidad para poder responder apropiadamente. El bicolor se quedó un poco embelesado ante la frágil figura del pelirrojo. ¿Realmente ese muchacho tan delgado y ausente había podido derrotar a aquella bestia? Kai fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos gracias a la estridente voz de Tyson.

— ¡Carajo, ya me estoy hartando de todo! Esa cosa allá afuera casi nos mata y ustedes no se dignan en explicarnos qué demonios está pasando. ¡Díganlo ya de una vez!

— Lo que vieron allá afuera, — Dijo Hiro, un poco irritado ante toda la situación. — es una mutación que ocurre cuando una bestia bit se aloja en el cuerpo de un ser humano.

— … ¿Qué? — Soltó Ray, incrédulo.

— Así como lo han escuchado. — Interrumpió Voltaire, en tanto miraba su bastón distraídamente. — Lo que estaba allá arriba antes era una persona, posiblemente un muchacho, el cual fue poseído por así decirlo, por su propia bestia bit.

Los Bladebreakers se quedaron atónitos. ¿Eso era posible? Y de ser así, ¿Cómo es que había resultado en algo tan grotesco y violento como el monstruo de la casa? Kai y los demás estaban abrumados ante ello. Al ver su silencio, Voltaire continuó.

— Sé que están sorprendidos, y no puedo culparlos. La naturaleza de las bestias bit es pacífica y no suelen ser violentas por sí mismas, el poseer a sus dueños no es un comportamiento propio de ellas, por lo que las bestias que han hecho esto son únicamente aquellas que sufrieron mutaciones genéticas en los antiguos laboratorios de BioVolt, o las creadas en BEGA.

Aquella explicación era demasiado extraordinaria, y los chicos simplemente no podían creer lo que escuchaban, aunque todos prefirieron guardar silencio y continuar escuchando la explicación.

— Nosotros estamos buscando una cura para esto. — Continuó Hiro ante el silencio de Voltaire, quien seguía mirando fijamente el mango de su bastón. — Pero lamentablemente, no la hemos encontrado, no hemos podido resolver las cadenas de mutación adecuadas, y los hallazgos que hemos tenido referente a estas criaturas han sido… muy lamentables.

Dijo con algo de pesar en su voz, en tanto que miraba al suelo con preocupación. Voltaire en cambio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Kai. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por unos fatales instantes, en los que el bicolor podía sentir su estómago revolverse debido al coraje. ¿Realmente fue buena idea venir aquí después de todo? Realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haber puesto un pie en el avión.

— Kai, quieras creerlo o no, lo que estamos haciendo aquí es por el bien de todos, queremos enmendar el error que cometimos al haber experimentado con estos seres sin pensar en sus consecuencias. Sé que a estas alturas te será imposible creerme a mi, pero al menos confía en aquellos que fueron tus compañeros alguna vez.

Dijo, en tanto su mirada se pasaba hacia Hiro y Yuriy. El joven dueño de Dranzer realmente desconfiaba de su abuelo y no podía creerle nada, pero el hecho de que esos dos, en especial el pelirrojo, estuviesen de lado de su abuelo no podía ser una mentira.

— ¿Por qué esa… persona intentó atacarnos? — Preguntó Ray un poco titubeante al ver que Kai simplemente estaba estático. El hermano de Tyson le respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

— Cuando una bestia bit modificada genéticamente entra en el cuerpo de su dueño, la reacción es desastrosa. La criatura enloquece y empieza a comerse poco a poco la carne de esa persona desde adentro, y el dolor de la reacción es tan espantoso que desencadena un carácter violento en el sujeto. Cualquier cosa que esté a su paso representará una amenaza para la bestia, por lo cual no dudará en atacarle.

— Debes estar bromeando… — Susurró Max, con una gota de sudor frío bajando por su sien.

— Ojalá así fuese… — Continuó Hiro. — Pero lamentablemente es una realidad. Durante dos años hemos tratado de neutralizar a las bestias bit, pero nos ha sido imposible encontrar las cadenas genéticas adecuadas…

— ¡¿Y no hay una manera de detenerlas?! — Preguntó Kenny, alarmado.

— Lo hemos intentado, pero… las armas de fuego no les hacen daño, no hay ningún tipo de sedante o anestesia que pueda ponerles a dormir y su brutal fuerza es capaz de destrozar hasta el metal, por eso tenemos esta base bajo tierra. Probablemente un arma química o nuclear podría detenerles, pero no vamos a intentar semejante cosa y poner en peligro a todo el país.

— ¿Acaso no han intentado encerrarlas? ¡Deberían evitar el matar a esas personas a toda cosa! — Exclamó Ray, buscando desesperadamente aquellas respuestas a tan atroz situación. Hiro tomó aire y continuó, recurriendo a la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— Es inútil… aunque tuviésemos la tecnología para crear una celda lo suficientemente resistente para retenerlos por un largo periodo de tiempo, el simple hecho de hacerlo los volvería más violentos contra sí mismos. La única vez que lo intentamos, la criatura terminó arrancándose sus propios miembros con el hocico.

Los chicos no podían creer las barbaridades que escuchaban. ¿Acaso no había forma de detenerles? ¿Esos desafortunados jóvenes estaban destinados a un fin tan miserable? Tyson se negaba a creer que un ser humano tenía que terminar así, que tuviesen que asesinarles para evitar que causaran destrucción y que se aniquilaran a sí mismos de esas maneras tan horripilantes… ¿Cómo es que Yuriy tenía el valor para hacer semejante monstruosidad?

— ¡Algo aquí no encaja! — Gritó Tyson, bastante alterado después de analizar la situación. — ¡No vengan a decir con que las armas de fuego no les afectan cuando claramente vimos cómo mataste al chico de allá arriba con una pistola! ¡¿Y de dónde demonios has sacado toda esa fuerza?!

Dijo mirando a Yuriy, quien le sostuvo la mirada con una calma sorprendente, en tanto Hiro sentía que su enojo se encendía al ver la forma en la que Tyson se dirigía al pelirrojo.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Expliquen eso ahora! — Exigió Kai en voz alta, olvidándose por unos efímeros instantes de que aquella persona a la que también se le estaba acusando de tan atroz crimen era al Yuriy que no había sido capaz de olvidar.

Los Bladebreakers comenzaron a alzar la voz indignados ante todo lo que escuchaban. Las retorcidas explicaciones que daba Hiro estaban haciendo que los nervios de los chicos empezasen a destrozarse, pero el escándalo logró que los puños del hermano de Tyson se contrajeron con fuerza, por lo que alzó la voz tan fuerte que retumbó por toda la habitación.

— ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! — Gritó, perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente y logrando que todos callasen de golpe y le miraran. — ¡Únicamente vamos a darle explicaciones a Kai, así que ya dejen de hacer sus estúpidas preguntas impertinentes! Ahora mismo voy a llamar a seguridad para que los lleven a los dormitorios, así que más les vale empezar a ahorrarse sus comentarios y no estar causando problemas. ¡¿Está claro?!

Tyson se quedó mudo. Jamás había escuchado a su hermano gritar de esa manera ni lo había visto tan enojado, y todo seguramente era por culpa de aquel pelirrojo al que tanto estaba empezando a repudiar, sentimiento que venía sembrado en él desde hace un par de años. El dueño de Dragoon simplemente no pudo soportarlo a pesar de la amenaza de Hiro, por lo que avanzó a zancadas hacia Yuriy, quien se limitó a mirarlo con aquellos ausentes ojos azules.

— ¡ASESINO! ¡Tú mataste a ese chico allá arriba! — Le gritó con desprecio. — ¡¿Esta vez en qué tipo de monstruo te has decidido convertir?!

Vociferó, en tanto que los demás se sorprendían de la forma tan cruel en la que le había llamado.

— ¡TYSON! — Le llamó Kai, realmente indignado por lo que acababa de escuchar, al tiempo que sentía una extraña alerta dentro de sí al ver cómo el dueño de Dragoon miraba al pelirrojo, como si aquel enojo dentro de sí hubiese estado escondiéndose por años.

El bicolor estaba a punto de acercarse a ellos dos, cuando Hiro se interpuso entre su hermano y el ruso abruptamente, dándole la espalda a Yuriy y enfrentándosele al menor con firmeza, mientras que su rostro reflejaba un gran enojo.

— ¡Retira ahora mismo lo que le has dicho, hijo de puta! — Gritó el peliazul, realmente cabreado ante las palabras de Tyson. ¿Cómo es que su hermano podía ser tan cruel? No quería lastimarlo, pero simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de que le hiciera daño a Yuriy, ¡Que lo llamase de una forma tan horrenda sin tener una puta idea de todo lo que Yuriy había tenido que pasar, de la abrumante carga sobre sus hombros! Tal vez el pelirrojo no lo expresaba, pero…

— Hiro… — Susurró el peliazul, retrocediendo y sintiendo que se encogía, sorprendido ante la violenta reacción de su hermano. Todos los presentes en la habitación, incluidos los científicos, miraban en silencio la escena, mientras los Bladebreakers no podían caber en sorpresa ante el enojo que desbordaba Hiro, sobre todo Kai, quien ahora mismo sentía una terrible mezcla de celos y enojo.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! — Exclamó Voltaire oportunamente. — ¡Tendrán que resolver sus conflictos en otra parte, aquí hemos venido a otra cosa! Voy a pedirles que se retiren, le explicaremos todo a Kai con calma y ya después él podrá decirles lo que crea necesario, pero por lo que más quieran ya…

De pronto, una suave voz interrumpió al anciano, cortando de tajo el pesado ambiente y logrando que todos y cada uno de los presentes posaran su mirada en el precioso pelirrojo.

— No lo soy… — Dijo Yuriy con un poco de trabajo, mirando el suelo fijamente, al tiempo que se podía ver cómo sus puños estrujaban un poco el saco gris sobre sus hombros. Finalmente, levantó la mirada hacia Tyson, mostrando sus enormes ojos azules llenos de una pasmante firmeza. — ¡Yo no soy un monstruo!

El dueño de Dragoon se quedó sin habla, incapaz de creer que aquella reacción tan sutil había estado cargada de tanta fuerza. Kai miró el rostro de Yuriy y sintió unas terribles ganas de tomarle entre sus brazos, deseando poder saber qué es lo que le había pasado a su querido ojiazul en todo este tiempo. Ray observó aquella escena con cuidado, tomando nota mental de todas y cada una de las facciones de los que estaban presentes. No pudo evitar ver que Hiro sonreía muy sutilmente, mientras que sus ojos marrones se cargaban de amor al mirar fijamente a aquel pelirrojo que parecía volverse cada vez más intrigante.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando de repente, una larga y sonora sirena se escuchó retumbar por todo el lugar, en tanto que una luz roja inundaba la habitación, dando una clara señal de que algo feo estaba a punto de suceder.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**~ Notas Finales / Sección de Reviews ~**

**N/a:** ¿Creen que deba contestar los reviews en mi perfil? No quiero que me borren el fanfic ;_;

**Kiray Himawari:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, los primeros capítulos siempre son un lío y misterio, pero verás cómo se van componiendo, no sé si es mi tendencia a revolver todo o simplemente le da un toque dramático, sólo espero que luego no aburra jeje. Ya en éste capítulo veremos un poco más sobre estas criaturas, espero sea de tu agrado. Te mando un abrazo :)

**Funeral-Of-The-Humanity:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Me da mucho gusto verte por aquí hehe, tus reviews me gustan bastante, es un gusto siempre leerlos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el escenario, se me complica mucho describir escenas y detalles así, pero espero y que no resulte tedioso, y más en éste capítulo donde es un poco más complicado x_x en fin. Ya aquí se ve un poco más de Voltaire, pero ahora se abre a la posibilidad de que éste hombre éste haciendo algo realmente bueno por primera vez jaja xD aún no lo decido bien, pero a ver qué rumbo toma la historia. En cuanto a Kai y a Yuriy… bueno, con sinceridad puedo decirte que en éste fic todo tiene un porqué bien justificado, al menos eso intentaré, pero eso se verá más adelante. Y bueno, respecto al título, la idea es un poco rara. En parte tendrá más sentido cuando sepamos cuál fue el terrible incidente de hace unos años, y también tiene que ver con el músico llamado Woodkid, su trabajo me hace pensar mucho en la personalidad de Yuriy y por eso lo he relacionado como el título del fic. Espero y te guste el capítulo, te mando un enorme abrazo n_n

**Gabz: **¡Jajaja! Pues yo creo que todavía me falta mucho para tener niños, aún soy joven xD pero sí, me sigue sorprendiendo hasta la fecha el tiempo que ha pasado. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo mujer, ahora sí que traigo una idea fija de lo que quiero hacer con el fic, pero trataré de que todo esté relacionado con la serie original, irle ligando detalles y cosas canon, pero a ver cómo me va, estoy ya oxidada en éste tema hehe, te mando un abrazo, mil gracias por el apoyo n_n

**Gaby KIvanov:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, realmente lo agradezco como no tienes una idea, y me alegra que te esté gustando el fanfic n_n respecto a lo que me preguntas de Bryan y Yuriy, pues, Bryan sí aparece, de hecho tiene un papel muy importante, pero tal vez no sea lo que esperas leer :/ tiendo más a escribir KaixYuriy que otra cosa, pero espero que igual sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, te mando mis mejores deseos :)

**Virgilia:** Ay, muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos, en serio que me has hecho sonrojar u/u verás que poco a poco las cosas empiezan a tomar forma, lo malo es que me tardo un poco en actualizar jeje, soy medio lenta pero a ver si me salen bien los capítulos ;_; hace mucho que no escribo sobre ésta serie. Te mando un abrazo, que estés muy bien n.n


End file.
